The Angel of Darkness (Retold)
by Dragooncroft
Summary: The story I have written is based off of Tomb Raider the Angel of Darkness, but with the inclusion of a few omissions, twists, and edits to the original story. I hope you like the surprises I have up my sleeve!


**The Angel of Darkness (Retold)****_By Dragooncroft_**

**Prologue**

Presumably being dead in the rubble of the Temple of Horus, Lara Croft is rescued by a group of Arabians known as the Bedouin tribe. After recuperating from a few minor injuries to her legs and torso, one of the members of the Bedouin tribe exclaims to Lara that a man of the name Werner Von Croy is attempting to get in contact. Lara flashes back to Von Croy leaving her as the dilapidated tomb crumbles, and comes to the realization that Werner Von Croy had utterly abandoned her, leaving her in the depths beneath the tomb to die. With that in mind, she decides to pay a visit to her ex-colleague Werner and tie up some loose ends. With a fluid jump up from her bed and expressing sincere appreciation and gratitude towards the tribe for saving her life, she starts her journey to Paris, more importantly, Von Croy's apartment.

**Chapter 1 - Rebuilding a Malleable Truce**

"Rue Valise," hummed Lara beneath her pained breath. "This is Von Croy's apartment."

She entered the Chantell building, resting her hand on the brilliant, shimmering handle, pulling it as if it weighed a ton. It was almost painful to her, not certain whether it was _physical_ pain, or _emotional_ pain. Of course that was an understatement. She was left to her demise by one of her closest companions; the person that was once her idol. That was when she was just a wee girl. She was nothing less of a honed woman now, and for all of the things that savage human has done to her, it may have been better if he'd just move on from her.

But he didn't; he didn't move on. This confused Lara. Why would you want to reunite with the person you abandoned? Lara wanted answers, and that's why she felt compelled to meet up with Von Croy- not because she was in the mood for a spot of tea, but because her life was truly a mess.

She traversed, boot by boot, down the dimly-lit, decoratively carpeted halls in her denim outfit. A feeling of cold sweat prickled her face. Her knees tried playing savage tricks on her, tensing up every-other odd step she took. After reaching the door to the apartment, Lara wiped a hand across her forehead, trying not to succumb to the shortness of her shallow breaths by inhaling a larger, more refreshing breath.

Suddenly, a menacing image of Von Croy came back to her- him with his twisted, nefariously possessed red eyes glaring down at her.

Lara quivered. _That wasn't Von Croy _She reminded herself. T_hat was Von Croy in a trance, possessed by the artifact._

Absentmindedly, Lara turned the knob of the wooden door and entered.

"Who is it?" called a startled voice from around the opening of the foyer.

"You'd never guess." hollered Lara in a monotone voice.

"Ahh, Ms. Croft! Please- come in."

Lara slowly walked into the well-kempt livingroom, looking around for the owner of the disembodied voice.

"I'll be out in a few. I'm almost finished analyzing this document. Go have a seat on the couch."

"Sure thing." Lara mused.

Lara's eyes wandered around the room, observing the its appeal. It reminded her of something a familiar architect would have designed because it matched that taste quite well. She couldn't match a name to it though. Archer? No, that wasn't it.

In practically a minute, Werner came to join the heroine.

"It's good to see you again, Lara."

Lara expressed the same look of monotone indifference as she had earlier, unimpressed by his compliment.

"I'm sorry I couldn't pull you up, Lara. I'm sorry I abandoned you. I know this won't mean much to you." He leaned towards Lara, fear and numbness now across his aged face. "I need you to get something for me."

_WHAT?! You need my help?!_ "Go on.."

"I'm tracking five Obscura Paintings for a client of mine. His name is Eckhardt."

"And?"

"Lara, he's a psychopath!"

"Why should I care?!" thundered Lara.

"Because I'm being stalked! People are dying out there!"

"Handle it Werner!"

"Lara, Lara please." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small, blue card, forcibly placing it into her grasp. "Go and see this woman- Carvier. She can help."

_What is going on? What is he thinking? _These were just a few of the hundreds of things plaguing Lara's mind. She got up in disgust to leave, when she felt a hand reach out and rest on her shoulder. She turned around in a sudden whorl of surprise, ponytail following behind. They had a long, uninterrupted moment of silence, staring into each other's eyes, sending subliminal messages of angst and fear, more powerful than any words could speak for.

"Egypt Werner," said Lara, brimming frustration. She pushed him down gruffly onto the recliner, then trapped him in. "You walked away and left me."

"GET OUT!-"

Gunfire filled the air as Lara was thrown about with no means of carefulness. Everything was blacking out, fading into nothingness. Lara was gone- knocked out of consciousness.

* * *

She woke up, blind to anything that had happened. Rain fell against the shattered window missing sections of glass which settled on the floor. The room had an unnameable sensation. It felt like tarnished hatred and negative energy had infiltrated the once neat apartment which was now wrecked. Couches were turned over, plants were knocked over, and blood stained the floor. It trailed all of the way to the silhouette of a resting being, situated right in front of the demolished window. Traversing over the debris, she came closer to the figure on the floor. She knelt to its side as a strike of lightning illuminated the person. It was Von Croy, laying dead and mutilated in a grotesque manor. Lara turned the lifeless body of the man who was just talking to her about seeking help only a few moments prior to find nothing more of a shredded body left behind.

Ambulance sirens began filling the air, indicating that Lara needed to abort the scene, fast. She ran out of the building, cutting into an alleyway. It came to a dead end, yielding a rusted, metal door with a fence which would've broke had applied force. Taking a step back, Lara body slammed it with ease and without hesitating, hammered down the alley.

Suddenly, an ambulance swerved and slammed to a stop, adding two doberman accompanied by men with unnerving goggles on. Panic-stricken, Lara didn't wait to act. She 180'd and headed backwards in hope of a miracle. To her luck, there was a second passage to the right. Without it crossing her mind, she turned to escape from being chased by the mad men (and dogs) that followed her trail.

The path led her into another apartment door, which wasn't refreshing considering the traumatic events that had happened only minutes ago.

Looking behind, the dogs were dangerously close. _No time to look back now._

She scrambled up the stairs which came to a hallway, very similar to the ones outside of Von Croy's.

_Right? _She scanned. _No, left appears to be more forgiving. _

Dashing for her dear life, Lara came to another dead end, this time, a window. The dogs, not pardoning their target, made the turn and scattered full-speed down the length of the eerie hallway. What was she to do now?

The window cracked behind the weight of the force, spitting Lara out of the hall and onto the cold streets below. Lara grunted in pain and surprise. Had she made it? Looking up, one of the doberman held Lara's nifty backpack she always kept with her to hold vital items. It wiggled the loose bag in its locked bite, showing it off to her as if it were trying to be comical. Lara glared up at the dog with irritation, yet thankfulness that the hound had spared her life.

She made her way into another damp, unwelcoming entrance of a building, which led her to a balcony with a locked gate to the left. She looked back, then hopped over the side, disregarding the gate; landed, stood up, and saw what challenged her next.


End file.
